Last Kiss
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: DxS songfic. please give it a chance! It's good I promise! I dont own the show Danny Phantom or the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.


**Hello again my wonderful readers! After I listened to Taylor Swift's song: "Last Kiss", I wanted to do a fanfic about it and well, here it is! I hope you all will enjoy this and please review in the end!**

**I don't own the show: Danny Phantom or the song: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Last Kiss**

A girl with shoulder length black hair and amethyst eyes was currently sitting on the floor grieving the loss of her lover. She wore one of his shirts and was just sitting there staring off into space with tear streaks still visible on her cheeks while listening to the radio playing softly. She hugged her torso more tightly as another tear slid down her cheek. She lost him yesterday… he died defending her.

She closed her eyes tightly before inhaling a deep breath. She could still smell his scent on the shirt she was wearing which only made more tears slide down her already wet cheeks.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

The young woman looked up at the radio playing the song. She began to flashback to the fight.

Flashback- - -

"_Danny!" Sam screamed when she saw him take the hit which was meant for her. It sent him crashing meters away from her. She ran towards him with all the energy she had. When she reached him, she gasped. He was covered with scratches and bruises with blood seeping through them. Vlad had flown away but she didn't care. All she cared about was the boy in her arms, looking at her with those baby blue eyes she loved so much._

"_S-Sam… you're okay." He said while smiling a small smile as he reached up and touched her face. The girl held his hand on her face with tears already streaming down her cheeks._

"_Y-yes, Danny. I'm okay, but you're not. Don't worry; we'll get you to the hospital." Sam said as she signaled Tucker who was just a few feet away from them to call 911. The boy nodded and began typing furiously at his PDA before holding it up to his ear. Sam then turned to Danny who was coughing up blood. Two white rings appeared around his mid-section before traveling up and down his body, thus changing him back to Fenton. The girl hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. She could feel his soft heartbeat fade which made her cry even more._

"_S-Sam?" the boy croaked. The girl looked at him; he just smiled and brought his lips up to hers as they shared one last passionate kiss._

"_I love you. Never forget that." He said before going limp in her arms._

End Flashback- - -

More tears fell from her eyes as she remembered that day.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt; I can still feel your arms_

When he died, the rain poured. Mixing with her tears and his blood. Even though he was already dead, she could still feel his arms wrap around her. Telling her everything was okay and that he was always there with her wherever she went.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is, I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

She always imagined marrying him, having a family with him. She imagined them being happy, not him dying and her grieving. Now, his name will be forever glued to her lips.

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

She remembered his birthday party. She remembered how he danced and showed off to all the guests making her roll her eyes. He saw this and approached her before pulling her close to him and started dancing. She was never much of a dancer but she didn't care. As long she had him with her.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

She remembered him meeting her father for the first time. He shook her father's hand clumsily making her laugh. She will miss the way he walked with his hand in his pockets. Or those kisses he gave her whenever she was in the middle of saying something just for her to shut up. Now, his not here to do those things anymore. More tears streamed down her face. She couldn't even bear to say his name for fear of crying even harder.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is, I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

She turned her head and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall of their shared apartment. Those were pictures of him and her, still smiling, still happy. She will miss those times she used to watch him sleep peacefully in her lap. Those times where she would watch his chest rise and fall whenever he breathed. Now she wondered if, even in his afterlife, he would still remember her.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

She just hoped that wherever he is, he's happy. The place he's in is beautiful. But, she wanted him to remember her. That their love would remind him to wish he had stayed for a little longer… but her never prayed this to God. She knew it was his time so she didn't plan on changing his mind any time. She just hoped it was nice whe he is now and that he would remember her…

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is, I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

The girl looked up at the open window revealing the now setting sun. She closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Danny, wherever you are, I just hope you're happy. I love you, Please… don't forget me." she said quietly in a broken voice as more tears came down her face. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them closer as she began replaying Danny's last words to her. The cool wind from the open window blew gently around her in a comforting embrace.

_I love you, Sam… I'll never forget you…_

* * *

**__Alright, not that's done, why not press that little button that says "Review"? ;)**


End file.
